not an romantic meeting
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: SasofemDei. baca aja. OOC, TYPO's, AU, ONESHOT, bukan buat SasoDei 2nd event. winter story. review please


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance humour ?

Warning :AU, OOC, TYPO, Fluffnya kurang, saya sebagai orang ketiga yang sok tau, dikejar Deadline dan TO (Try Out), SasofemDei

Summary : dedicated for SasoDei 2nd event, dan sebagai alasan untuk buka komputer disaat TO di depan mata *Plak !*

##

* * *

Hari ini, di bangku deret kayu dengan no peserta 00811, seorang Akasuna no Sasori duduk dengan tenang tanpa gelisah maupun ragu dlaam mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Sangat kontras keadaannya dibandingkan dengan dan gelisah. Ditambah dengan dinginnya musim salju bulan ini, yang menurut prakiraan cuaca, hari ini suhu menjadi turun ke 8° parah dinginnya daripada bulan lalu saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun sekitar 9°C. oke, Cuma beda 1 derajat Celcius namun tetap saja, dinginnya itu menusuk.

2 jam berlalu, Sasori selesai mengerjakan 120 soal. Terlalu cepat 2 jam. Di bawah pohon pinus di depan ruang ujiannya, sudah hadir sobat seperjuangan, sepergantengan, dan seperjeniusnya. Uchiha Itachi. Dia sudah menyelesaikan 120 soalnya sedari sejam yang sejak bangku salah satu faktor kenapa Sasori memilih Uni-Ko ini yah karena dia. Karena dia juga senasip dengannya, yaitu diancam orang tua. Good.

Di lain koridor, dua orang manusia sedang bermain polis-polisian.

"Dei-niichan !jangan berlarian di koridor !" teriak salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Aku kebelet unn…lagi pula juga tidak boleh berteriak di koridor. Nanti mengganggu yang lain unn !" balas yang satunya. "sudah kubilang sebelumnya kan, jangan terlalu banyak minum ! jadi begini kan akhirnya !" cewek berambut hitam pendek itu tampak kepayahan dalam mengejar seorang pirang panjang lainnya. Gender masih diragukan apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Kurotsuchii~ aku gugup unnn… kau tau kebiasaanku kalau sudah gugup kan unn.." ujar si pirang itu masih sambil berlari. "itu kebiasaan buruk ! hilangkan makanya !"

Seakan diperlambat, dua orang tadi masih berlarian dan berbelok di ujung koridor. Di saat yang bersamaan pula Sasori akan keluar dari ruang ujiannya. Selangkah Sasori maju, pirang itu berlari langkah Sasori dan sudah menyentuh lantai koridor, pirang itu semakin dekat dengan ruang ujiannya. Dua langkah Sasori lagi, dann…

"Sasori awas ada— !" "Dei-niichan di depanmu ada— !"

"hah ?apa (un) ?" Sasori terus berjalan dan menghadap lurus, sedangkan si pirang tadi terus berlari sambil menengok kebelakang. Jadinya..

"—Orang !" terlambat untuk kalian, Itachi…Kurotsuchii.

CKKIITTttttt….Bruukk…aduhhh…aww..KKyyyyaaaa !kau..kau Pervert un !..Plaakkk !

Naas, bukannya disambut dengan yang menyenangkan dan menyegarkan setelah ujian (walau dia tidak kesusahan dalam mengerjakannya), dia malah disambut dengan sebuah tamparan pedas dan panas juga sengatannya mengalahkan cuaca yang udara dinginnya menusuk hingga kesum-sum tulang.

"uwoohh..uwoohh… ada apa ini ? ada apa ini ?" pengawas ruangan Sasori segera keluar untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Dan kesempatan itu dipergunakan dengan sangat baik oleh para peserta yang belum selesai.

"A—ap—apa-apaan ini ?!kenapa kau menamparku ?!" si pirang yang di hadapan Sasori ini terduduk lesu sambil memegangi mulutnya. "hey !padahal kau yang menabrakku, lalu kau menamparku ! apa maksudmu hah !" Saori benar-benar emosi. Sekalipun si pirang ini androgini, tetap saja dia tidak akan tertipu. "hey !kau dengar tid—"

"hiks…hiks…" isakan kecil itu meluluhkan Sasori. Cewek rambut hitam pendek tadi langsung memegangi pundak si pirang itu, "Dei-niichan…kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya dan si pirang itu menggeleng lemah.

"he—hey…kau laki-laki kan ? harus kuat. Masa bertabrakan saja menangis, lagipula kan aku yang ditabrak dan—"

"aku perempuan, dasar kau brengsek un ! kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertama ku un ! kau…kauu..hiks, dasar Baka ! Kusooo un !"Sasori berusaha ikut menenangkan si pirang itu, namun nampaknya si pirang masih shock?Syock ?syok ?_whatever_—atas telah dirampas _first kiss _–nya dengan sangat tidak elit dan romantic sama sekali. "padahal-huks..un, aku mengharapkan _first kiss_-ku dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai dan dia juga mencintaiku un…, Kurotsuchii unn..hikkss hikss hiksss"

"Itachi !apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?! jangan hanya duduk diam dan menonton saja ,bodoh !" oke, sudah satu kita dapatkan bukti dari salah-satu ke-_**tidak tenang-tenang saja**_-nya Sasori. Orang yang biasanya selalu ngomong datar ini tiba-tiba berteriak selain karena diinjak, didudukin, dan robot mekaniknya , yang terakhir itu benar pernah tetangga rumahnya, dari keluarga Akamichi yang anak itu sukses menangis dengan kencang setelah melihat wajah sasorti yang mengerikan .

Yo. Di bawah pohon pinus yang rindang namun bikin merinding, seseorang yang mata dan rambut hasil perawatannya yang sama-sama hitam, jaket hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu mirip dengan heechul SuJu yang udah 8 tahun gak perawatan wajah trus keriput dan lagi ngelayat. Untung tuh orang pake kaos dalem putih, tas abu-abu, dan topi hitam biru. Jadi gak keliatan kayak orang lagi beneran ngelayat.

"I'm here, Sas. Jangan bertanya padaku. Cuacanya dingin sekali jadi aku ingin duduk sajaaa, bodoh"

"apaaa ?! apa-apaan dengan maksudmu itu bodoh ?! ayolah beri aku saran. Aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkan keahlianmu dalam membujuk wanitaaa…"

"baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku bantuu…" Itachi—orang yang mengenakan item-item dari ujung rambt sampe ujung kaki hitam. Itachi kini datang menghampiri Sasori dan menepuk pundaknya. "perhatikan, dan ikuti. Oke ?" ucapnya. Sasori wajah dan ekspresinya sudah normal seperti itachi sohib yang paling top markolah martobi matkotop dah.

Itachi kini sudah ada di depan si pirang tadi, dengan Sasori di belakangnya. " apa yang kau sesalkan, cewek pirang" ujarnya. "Akasuna no Sasori, sahabatku sedari SMP, orang terjenius ke-2 setelahku, terganteng no.2 setelahku, namun ter-_cute_, terimut, ter—aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa kau _kawaii_ sas, terbanyak penggemarnya setelahku, terlelet, terpendek, termalas, dan ter-ter lainnya. Namun bukan setelahku di sekolah kami dulu" Sasori yang tadinya sudah siap akan dipuji lebih banyak lagi (walaupun dia tidak menyukainya—jujur), eh taunya akan dijatuhkannya lagi kebawah. Kebiasaan Itachi, suka PHP. " namun, walaupun dia hanya sering menjadi no.2, walaupun dia segitu pendeknya, dia adalah orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab !, gak tegaan dengan perempan, selalu menepati janji, tidak akan mengecewakan orang lain apalagi perempuan, tidak suka menunggu ataupun ditunggu, iya kan sas ?"

"bukannya sombong, tapi yaa..Itachi yang bilang aku." oke, sifat Tsunderenya lagi ke-_** tidak tenang-tenang saja**_-nya Sasori terbongkar.

"makanya itu ! tadi kau bilang, kalau kamu maunya _first kiss_-mu itu dengan orang yang kau cintai dan dia juga mencintaimu kan ? nah itu ! Sasori bisa tanggung jawab"

"iya..bisa kok, bis—Hhhhaahh ?! apa maksudmu Itachi ?" Sasori reflek menjambak kunciran longgar dia kesel, marah dia marah, gak juga sih. "tenang, dan diam saja. ikuti perkataanku, oke ?" kali ini Itachi bicara serius. Ya, jadi dari tadi dia tidak rius.

"be-betulkah..un ?" pirang itu mulai berani menatap wajah Itachi, lalu menatap wajah Sasori. " wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak un. Datar un. Duuhh, jadi ingat Kuroko unnn..Kyyyaa~" hebat, masih sempat fansgirling-an.

" iya ! memang sih, wajahnya itu…lupakan. Oh ya, kau suka Kurobas kan ?tau Akashi kaicho ? itu..yg kaptennya itu. Menurutmu bagaimana ?" Tanya Itachi. "he ?maksudmu yg kaptennya yang rambutnya merah-merah gimana gitu un ? yang mukanya unyu-unyu gimana gitu un ? yang gantengnya bikin _melting_ un ?! KKYYAAaaaa~~ Tsuchii-un..Tsuchi-unnnn..aku, aku…Kyyyaa~~"

_Sudah kuduga, dia pasti suka Kuroko no basuke !dan pasti, selain Kuroko, Kise,..biasanya yang digemari pasti si Akashi ! buktinya Kaachan suka teriak-teriak kalo nonton ! _Itachi tidak sama sekali menyangka kalau ibunya juga Anivers/otaku. "nah, sekarang coba kau perhatikan wajah si ini, merah maroon ini. Gimana ?" tanyanya lagi. Sasori beneran gak peduli, jadi dia menghadap kibl—maksudnya memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan yang lebih baik.

"unnmm.., etto…, ummm…, ett—ha ! aku tau un ! dia..dia mirip.., mirip.., mirip Akashi un ! KKyaaa~ cocok deh bat nge-_cosplay_-in dia un !" si pir—uh, Deidara ini malah sibuk nutup-nutupin wajahnya yang _blushing -an. "_nah.., sebentar. Oke bayangin aja, yang di hadapanmu ini adalah Akashi, oke ?"Itachi menarik Sasori supaya ikut jongkok, dan suruh memgang tangannya si blond—eh, Deidara. "ikuti semua ucapanku, Akasuna no Sasori. Aku, Akasuna no Sasori. Untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini, maukah..kau menjadi pacarku ?"

"aku, Akasuna no Sasori. Untuk mempertanggng jawabkan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini, bidadari pirang dan mata birunya yang selalu memabukkanku, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" semua kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Sasori dengan tenang dan lancar. Inilah salah satu keahlian Itachi, bisa menghipnotis yang menjadi korban percobaannya selalu sahabat seperjuangan, sepergantengan, dan seperjeniusannya, Sasori.

Dan satu lagi, kita biarkan saja ketika si pirang gelalapan untuk menjawabnya (karena dia memikirkan bahwa Akashi yang menembaknya) dan lupa kalau dia sedang 'kebelet'. Akhirnya, Sasori lah yang harus mengendongnya hingga ke toilet cewek karena Deidara sudah tidak kuat untuk , ini bukan Sebuah acara penembakan yang romantic bukan ?

* * *

##

i'm swear ! saya gak asalan bikin fic ini ! saya serius, awalnya. tapi tiba-tiba teman-teman saya ngajak nonton Kurobas, yaudah saya nonton ('_'). lupakan. mohon Krisar-nya~, dan review ?


End file.
